youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
The Suitors
The Suitors is a group of male wolves that originated from the Commandos Pack in early 2014. Since it consisted of only males and lacks an alpha female, it is not considered a true pack, but more of a followed roving group. Even when two females joined, the group still behaved like a roving coalition or nomad group and made no effort to establish a territory or alpha couple so it's not considered an actual pack. The Beginning The Suitors was formed by four Commandos males that were kicked out from their own pack by a different coalition. The males were Digimon, Pookie, Homestar Runner and his litter-mate Flash, later another male from the Commandos named Zack joined them. Gringo, who had been the former alpha male of the Commandos also joined the Suitors and most likely took dominance until they roved at the Geckos, trying to take over, but failed and both Gringo and Zack were last seen after being attacked by the pack. Homestar Runner had previously been roving at the Young Ones and Sequoia along with Flash. The Suitors roved at other packs such as the Jackals but they couldn't take over or join any of these packs. Breeding season soon came to an end and the males were still roving, they kept wandering into different pack lands. Despite of being a small group they lived similarly to a normal pack, but without their own territory or stable alpha pair. They eventually come upon a lone male named Dingo, from Young Ones origins, who teamed up with them. Later on they visited the Rascals and attempted to take over and steal females, sadly Digimon was killed so the males retreated. A month later they roved at the Young Ones, unfortunately Pookie was killed by the pack's males. Days later they tried again, Dingo acted as a decoy and Homestar Runner mated with the alpha female. In February there was a huge blizzard and Dingo separated from the group, later he died. A week later Homestar and Flash were heading toward the Drie Doring territory when they met with a lone female, Aurora, at a carcass. Homestar showed interest immediatly and the two bonded. The female stayed with the two males and despite Homestar's desperate attempts he was unable to mate with her. Soon after they encountered evicted Buttercup who quickly tried to join them, the two males accepted the female and eventually both mated with her. This became an unusual group, because despite there being two females there's no alpha pair and they don't behave like packs usually do. Some time after the two females joined Flash and Homestar Runner decided to go roving. Buttercup and Aurora were quick to tag along. After finding the Ewoks Pack and seeing the alphas were gone the two males took action. However, the alpha pair was quick to return and Homestar Runner, Aurora, and Buttercup fled leaving Flash who was tied with one of the females. Flash got a fierce beating before he was able to escape. The other three wolves quickly reunited and now are currently searching for Homestar Runner's lost brother Flash. Dominant Pair Since the Suitors is not a pack, there is no true dominant pair, but usually Homestar Runner leads the roving trips, being an older and experienced successful rover. With the new addition of Buttercup and Aurora, Buttercup is slightly older and more mature then Aurora making her the authority or adult figure. Current Members The Suitors consist of 4 wolves as of February 2015. Homestar Runner Flash Aurora Buttercup Rival Packs The Suitors didn't have many dangerous encounters with other packs, they visited other packs but only for roving purposes. But, they still have the rivalry of the Young Ones Pack, the Rascals Pack and the Sequoia Pack. Even though they had never even faced one of these enemies, they were all still potential threats to the small Suitors. Category:Packs Category:Current Packs Category:Roving Coalitions